Instruments of Power
by Cactusgirl329
Summary: Dovekin!Verse. Brittana. Quinn. Unholy Trinity ft. Special Guest. Two Years into Questing. Rated M for sexual situations, language, and violence. Two-part Dovekin!Verse special. Quinn seeks Santana and Brittany for aid finding her missing company. It leads to unexpected help and more danger.


**Dovekin!Verse. Brittana. Quinn. Unholy Trinity ft. Special Guest. Rated M for sexual situations, language, and violence.**

 **Brittany and Santana have been travelling Skyrim together for close to two years. This will contain spoilers to plots I will never have the time or opportunity to write, but you'll be able to see that my headcanons for Dovekin are very deep. I will eventually write them all down in an outline form or something, but if you have questions, send em to me and I'll answer!**

 **This is for the most part unedited. My editor has very limited time so all mistakes are mine.**

 **This is a two-part short story. I'll post the second part in about a week. I already have it written!**

* * *

 **Instruments of Power: Part I**

"Wait." Brittany called. "Santana, please, wait for a second."

The hooded figure in front of her hesitated before coming to an agitated stop. Santana's right heel bounced up and down on the cobblestone beneath them and her fingers tapped against her leather clad thighs.

"What? We don't have time to wait."

"Santana…it's just…how do we know this isn't a trap?" She wasn't used to being the voice of reason, but in this case, she knew why it had to be her and not Santana. Santana's caution and reason flew away the moment they were approached by a former Stormcloak officer.

"I don't care if it's a trap!" Santana's answer was fierce. It had been awhile since Brittany had seen actual fire in her companion's eyes. In the heat of battle and in private moments, Santana was like a blaze. Her emotions right now rivaled that. She spun around and held out a nondescript rock necklace in her hand. "Quinn would have never sent me this unless she were in real trouble or dead and if she's dead, I swear to Talos, I will kill whoever did it one small cut at a time."

Brittany allowed Santana to finish her outburst before she softly whispered her name. "Santana…I'm worried about Quinn too, but if we rush into a situation we could put her in more danger. I just…" Brittany swallowed hard and readjusted the cloak around her neck. "I just don't…It's just when it comes to Quinn, I just want you to be safe and…" She hesitated for a moment because she didn't know how Santana would take what she said next. "…and I think Quinn would feel the same way."

Whether it was the look in Brittany's eyes or the worry in her voice, Santana released a shaky breath. Brittany was right. By Talos, Brittany was right.

Santana nodded.

"I'm sorry, Britt. I'm just worried about her."

"I know." Brittany finally crossed the line drawn between them. "I'm worried about her too, but it's Quinn. _The_ Quinn Fabray, greatest captain Windhelm has ever known. I'm sure she's fine..."

"Don't let her hear you say that. She won't know if you're mocking her or not." For the first time since she had received Quinn's necklace, Santana allowed herself to smile.

Santana didn't know how after all this time, Brittany could still surprise her. Her fingers danced across the back of her knuckles and her other hand pushed back the hair from her face. Brittany took her time. Goosebumps rippled down her back as Brittany's nail lightly scrapped the curve of her ear and slowly dragged down her jawline. Worry turned instantly to a different feeling. Just when Santana thought Brittany would take her hand back, she cupped Santana's chin and tilted her head back. And the next breath Santana took tasted hot and like Brittany. Her lips were firmer than her touches and her teeth stronger than her nails. Santana gasped softly into Brittany's mouth and lost all sense of direction as Brittany's tongue met hers. She grasped for something more to hold onto and found Brittany's hips. Without waiting, Santana rocked against her companion and elicited the same noise from her companion.

Santana wanted more; needed more. Worried for so long, it felt nice to forget everything and hold onto Brittany.

But she heard a small whistling in the air behind her back. Before she could react, something hit her head. It wasn't large enough to cause her serious injury, but she immediately pushed Brittany back, drew her sword, and spun around. It was a pebble on the ground.

"What the-"

"What's wrong?" Brittany drew her axe to follow Santana's alarm.

"Someone just hit me." Santana scanned the backstreets of the town near Solitude, but the shadows and moonlight revealed nothing. "Show yourself!"

A cloaked, but armored soldier stepped from the shadows. Her blonde hair was short and hung around her face, the symbols of her station and allegiance were proudly worn on her cloak and shoulder pads and her sword rested visibly in its sheath on her hips and the rim of a shield rounded the outline of her body.

Captain Quinn Fabray of Windhelm and housecarl to Santana, daughter of Jarl Ulfric, leaned against the wall of the alleyway. Anyone else would have thought the captain was frowning or at least not pleased to see Brittany and Santana; however, Brittany had spent enough time with Quinn to know that she was actually smiling.

"I see some things haven't changed since the last time we saw each other. I still get the drop on you and you're still being distracted by a girl."

"I wasn't distracted." Santana growled, but the relief in her voice dampened any anger in her words. "I see you're not dead but that can change shortly if you wish."

"Quinn!" Brittany flashed Quinn a great smile and rushed over to embrace her. "We were worried; Santana especially!"

Quinn immediately raised a hand and grimaced at the sudden movement. Her cloak shifted and revealed a dark stain on her right side.

"Quinn…" Santana stopped pretending to be angry and jolted forward. "What happened? Are you okay?"

Her stomach sank at the sight of Quinn holding what had to be a real wound to immobilize her against the stone wall.

"It's fine." Quinn stated and then looked to Brittany. "Perhaps you should be more worried that I am happier to see Brittany than you."

Brittany snorted, but decided not to look over to Santana to see her reaction. She could hear Santana's eye roll from here. Quinn untucked her tunic beneath the mangled chain mail. The wound was a few days old and the bandages indicated it was infected even though it appeared that Quinn had treated it as best she could. Brittany didn't wait for permission; she reached out and released magicka toward Quinn's midsection just like her uncle had taught her. Quinn's stance immediately straightened and she took a breath without shaking. Brittany continued channeling the healing magicka into Quinn until she felt completely drained.

"Do you need more?" Brittany asked between pants. She pulled a magicka potion from her belt and prepared to drink it.

"No." Quinn reached out and closed the stop to the bottle with surprising quickness and ease. "That will be unnecessary. You've done quite a job." She pulled back and rolled her body to test the wound. Her tunic lifted to reveal an old scar, but her skin held no markings of the one Brittany just healed. "You've advanced in magicka as well as Shouts, Dovahkiin. It would have taken you two potions to accomplish that healing when I last saw you."

Quests, dragons, and a hundred moments and compliments had occurred since Quinn first tried to kill Brittany and yet any praise from the captain still felt better than ones Brittany had received from people of greater rank and renown. Brittany couldn't contain her smile. "I've been practicing."

"Uh-mh." Santana coughed obnoxiously into her hand.

"Maybe you're not as hopeless as I originally thought." Quinn teased.

"By Talos! Cough!" Santana finally growled and punched Quinn's arm. "I am coughing over here. Stop ignoring me!"

"I'm not ignor-"

"You sent the stone, Quinn!" Santana hit her friend's shoulder a second time with more force now that she was sure Brittany's healing had been successful. "I thought you were fucking dead!"

"I'm-"

Quinn never got to complete whatever she was going to say. Santana pulled her into a strong embrace. For a moment, they both stopped talking and released shaky sighs into each other's shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Santana, I was desperate." Quinn finally pulled back.

"You're never desperate, Quinn." Santana's voice was wary. "What happened to you?"

"What happened to me is nothing compared to what happened to my company."

"Everyone from the northern outpost?" Brittany questioned. The last time they had seen Quinn had been at the battle for the Winterhold Imperial Camp.

"No, just my unit. After our success in the north, I was reassigned to begin reconnaissance to take back our outpost between Dawnstar and Solitude. We weren't supposed to run into any trouble, but we were ambushed."

"Quinn…" Santana's eyes narrowed. "You're never ambushed."

"They came from nowhere. Rifts ripped into the air in front of us and daedra poured from them."

"Daedra?" Santana shook her head. "You have to be mistaken, Quinn."

"I wish I were. They came from the planes of Oblivion, just like in the stories about the Rift Crisis. They were vicious and tore through our unit. Through the whole ordeal, I heard something like music playing in the background and I cut my way toward it. A man, playing a lute, stood at the top of the hill, but right as I was about to reach him, he stopped playing, all the rifts closed and my entire unit vanished with him and the daedra."

"What?!" Santana practically shouted. "What? You do realize how crazy that sounds, Quinn? By Talos! You must have hit your head!"

Brittany frowned. "But the company? All of them gone?"

"Yes." Quinn swallowed. "My entire company lost."

"And Katrss?"

"Gone." Quinn's voice shook at the admission before she turned to Brittany. "I'm sorry. I know you are friends with her."

"Are?" Santana questioned Quinn's use of the word. "You think they are still alive?"

"That's why I sent for you, Santana." Quinn softened her voice and gave her former companion a look meant to convey a secret conversation.

Brittany had long since understood they didn't do this to cut her out, but they did it because it was a conversation they never had out loud. It was a comfort thing for them.

"You know I can't control it."

"I know." Quinn stated. "I just know that if I go after them, I will need more than soldiers and magicka users."

Brittany didn't understand Santana's hesitation. She had seen the two of them argue before, but when it came to action, they never wavered to come to each other's aid. This was somehow different. Was Santana worried about Brittany's involvement? It seemed unlikely. The three of them had successfully fought two dragons now and if there was something more dangerous than a dragon, Brittany had yet to meet it. So why did Santana balk now?

"I'd be happy to lend a hand or a Shout or whatever you needed, Quinn."

"I would be honored to have the Dovahkiin's assistance, but blessed by Talos to have a friend's help, Brittany. Thank you." Quinn grasped Brittany's hand with a soft smile, but her eyes shifted to Santana. They were both waiting for her answer.

"What leads do you have?" Santana finally asked.

Quinn barely reacted to Santana's change of mind; however, Brittany sensed the tension in Quinn's body melt. "Not much except the man playing the music and I barely got a look at his face."

"That's a shitty lead, Quinn."

"I've already reached out to my contacts and I have arranged a meeting with a branch of the Bard's Guild still operating in this area. They call themselves the Star Company. They aren't exactly the friendliest of bards, but they are the most travelled."

"What does that mean?" Santana's eyes narrowed.

"Aren't all bards supposed to be friendly and spread joy and music?" Brittany's voice was light like her question.

"Some of the locals categorize them as nothing more than singing bandits. They barely come into town unless they are looking to barter and they don't exchange songs, but mostly coins for weapons and food. Their leader is said to be a bit of a rebel at the Bard's Guild in Solitude and…" Quinn tucked her tunic back into her pants and readjusted her chainmail. It would need to be repaired by a smith later. "…they showed up in the area not long after reports of strange creatures in the woodlands started happening."

"Oh!" Brittany made a perfect 'o' with her mouth and her eyebrows rose. "Your incident and the rogue bards could be connected!" She excitedly poked her pointer fingers together to illustrate the connection.

Santana's poor mood changed almost instantly as Quinn reacted to Brittany's excitement. Quinn seemed as if she could hardly believe Brittany's enthusiasm. Clearly, Santana would have to invite Quinn to accompany them the next time they solved a murder mystery in the city. Brittany seemed to have an affinity for sticking her nose into weird situations and unearthing some of the strangest things Santana had ever seen. Her reaction to possibly connecting the bards, bandits, and daedra was one of the tamest ones Santana had witnessed from Brittany.

"Yes…" Quinn's response was longer than she intended. "My thoughts exactly thus why I've arranged the meeting. While they may seem like renegades, they are still operating under the Bard's Guild and the guild's interests. So I think we should be safe meeting with their leader, but I'm unsure how cooperative they will be."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Bards are always out for themselves first and they only cooperate to the sound of coin. You know that, Quinn, but if it's the best lead you've got."

"It's the only lead."

"When are we meeting them?"

"Now - if you're not too tired from your journey."

"Lead on."

Brittany kept her smile to herself, but fell in step next to Quinn. Under her breath she whispered. "We missed you."

Quinn didn't say anything, but the captain looked over Brittany's armor and the axe on her back. She readjusted the one buckle that would have hindered her right arm from taking a full swing. "Keep your identity to yourself. You are a trader turned drifter from Riften."

Santana started walking on the other side of Brittany. She pulled Brittany's hood back over her head to conceal part of her face. "I don't think we can even call you Brittany anymore. You should stop being so famous, dovekin."

Brittany blushed at the secret smile Santana flashed her, but more at possessive way Santana's fingers framed her cheeks after adjusting the hood.

It felt good to be back with Quinn.

* * *

The travel from town to the section of the woods where Quinn's contact set as a meeting point wasn't far by horse. However, it was near the locations to quite a few unexplained creature attacks and a few reported muggings according to the townspeople.

Quinn cautioned them. "Keep your guard up."

Brittany and Santana exchanged a look and a smile behind their companion's back. They had missed Quinn more than they talked about.

"Always, Quinn." Santana removed her bow from her back and strung it with relative ease. She notched an arrow and squeezed her thighs to maneuver her horse to the front of their party. Despite all the reports, she had noticed very little disturbed vegetation or tracks that didn't belong to animals common to the area.

Except…

Santana slowed her horse down when she noticed a single path leading deeper into the woods. She lifted her bow and aimed toward the canopy. "You may show yourself now and all your friends."

"We would never seek to hide from welcomed guests." An elf dressed in colorful wraps and light leather armor landed in front of Santana's horse. He wore several daggers across his chest and hooked into his belt seemed to be a flute of some kind. Despite the sudden movement, Santana never flinched, but held her ground and her bow. When he noticed that Santana remained ready to shoot, he waved his hands in a grand flourish. "Captain Fabray, Ulfric's daughter, and Mysterious Daughter! You came seeking the Company of Stars and here we are! I am known as Jessiah the Bold and I am here to welcome you to our camp. Would you kindly remove your weapons in the tradition of hospitality? I understand there are still Stormcloaks who follow the old ways…"

"It's Santana. Just Santana. And I give my weapons to no one."

Quinn went to cut through her companion's ire, but Brittany beat her to it with a smile and pride at her chosen cover name. "And I'm Brytta!"

Santana's eyes narrowed and she pulled back the string of her bow to her ear. "You are Bard's Guild?"

"Very good then, Captain Fabray, Santana, and Brytta." The elf laughed. "We are bards." He snapped his fingers and a few more of his people came from the trees. They were of various nationalities and dresses. They were men and women; Argonians, elves, dark elves, and even an orc and like him, they carried not only weapons, but instruments strapped to their backs or hanging from their belts. "We are part of a guild." They wore armor and leathers decorated in colorful scarves and eye patches from old wounds. They were like no bards Brittany, Santana, or Quinn had ever seen. "But we are not whatever idea you have in your heads."

"I can see that…" Quinn's voice was measured as she took count of their numbers and weapons. "I would like to thank you for taking time to meet with me. I understand running a company of any kind is time consuming, but I think we can help each other with a mutual problem." She didn't hesitate to unstrap her belt and hold it out toward the man as a sign of good faith. "You will find I am as honorable as the name Stormcloak. We offer no resistance to your terms."

Santana ground her teeth as Quinn handed over her sword and shield. She didn't miss the implication that Quinn swore by both her oath as a Stormcloak and personally by Santana's name. It was such a Quinn thing to do that Santana almost looked back at her and said _really?_

Quinn coughed and restated. "We offer no resistance."

Santana just didn't like _any_ bards.

"Of course we don't." Santana flashed the man a wicked grin before she relaxed the string against the arrow in her bow and handed it over along with her swords and a few knives. Brittany followed suit and passed her axe to an Argonian woman.

"We thank you for respecting the rules of our camp, captain. However, the subject of our potentially beneficial relationship will have to be taken up with our leader. I, Jessiah the Bold, am but a humble bard and here to lead you on. Please dismount and follow me. Your horses will be taken care of."

Santana rolled her eyes and leaned over Brittany's saddle. "Jessiah _the Bold_ is anything but humble. I've seen more dragons than met humble bards. They don't exist."

Brittany smirked and leaned back into Santana. She purposely placed her lips against Santana's ear and had they been in private, she would have dared more. "Says the woman _so_ full of humility."

Santana's resistance melted at the way Brittany's lips dragged against her ear. In that moment, Brittany could have asked her to kneel and even with all the pride in her bones, Santana would have knelt even in front of these bards. She released a shaky breath as Brittany pulled away and tried to calm herself.

The three women dismounted and got used to the strange feeling of being without their weapons. Santana growled when one of the bards came too close, but didn't snap when Brittany brushed down her forearm.

"Relax, Santana. Quinn knows what she's doing."

"It's the bards I don't trust." Santana glared at the closest man.

He smirked as if he appreciated her derision and reached down to his belt. Santana tensed, but the man didn't withdraw a weapon, but pulled out a small wooden pipe. He pulled away from them and started to play a few notes to a song they had never heard before. The party started marching through the woods, but now, more instruments joined the song.

"By Talos's deaf ears…" Santana cursed not-so-quietly and glared at every bard now playing or singing words.

"Talos isn't deaf…" Quinn muttered back. "Sometimes I pray that he was so he couldn't hear the things you invoke with his name."

* * *

A mile further into the woods and the song hadn't stopped. There didn't seem to be a refrain and yet everyone in the party continued to play their instrument except Brittany, Santana, and Quinn. However, much to Santana's disapproval, one of the bards offered to show Brittany how to hold a wood flute and blow a few notes into it.

Two miles into their journey, the song was still going, but the path was widening. A makeshift gate built from cut down trees and a sentry post stood in the middle of a clearing. Quinn and Santana exchanged looks. The fortifications would have been impressive for a military operation; however, for a branch of the Bard's Guild, they seemed impossible.

"Welcome to the great hall of Star Company!" Jessiah the Bold swept his hands into another grand gesture. All the bards raised their instruments and played louder to create a great swell of music to accompany his flourish until he drew a sudden line in the air and everyone stopped at once.

It would have been a beautiful moment had an irreverent "Thank Talos it's finally over!" from Santana not come directly after the finale.

Jessiah's nostrils flared, but he ignored Santana's remark.

"This way…" Most of the bards broke off from their group to disperse around the camp. There were stages, weapons, musicians, and dramatic readings of prophecies and epic tales everywhere. Some of the bards were sparring while others were training on how to accurately capture the flow of a skirmish with words, cadence, and music.

Brittany smiled back at Santana as she noticed the two fighters were practicing with short swords. They still hadn't found the time since the Northern Outpost to train. Santana shook her head. She couldn't believe Brittany was suggesting they could train here – with these idiots and their music. It was absurd! But her stomach clenched as Brittany puffed out her cheeks and pouted. Santana huffed and threw her gaze to Jessiah the Bold. He was the epitome of every reason to _not_ train in a "bandit bard camp" and yet Brittany's pout deepened.

Santana finally whispered. _"Fine, but later, and after everyone in camp has gone to sleep – a deep forever sleep."_

" _Can't wait."_ Brittany whispered back with a bright smile without acknowledging any of Santana's stipulations before she skipped off to catch up with Jessiah.

"Clearly I underestimated her effect on her. I wish you would have found her sooner. She would have saved me a lot of trouble."

"Whatever, Quinn. It's just training. You should be happy I'm following in your footsteps."

"Sure it is." Quinn's amusement faded however as they crossed a tent for the wounded. Her eyes narrowed to one woman in particular. She tossed and turned on her pallet and clutched at her side. Her eyes were wide and her face ashen. Both Quinn and Santana lingered for a moment. They had seen daedra inflicted wounds before and it was a stark reminder of why the three of them were together again. "It seems my hunch wasn't far off. I hope their leader has more to offer than tales of rabid animals in the woods."

"From the looks of their fortifications, I think they know there is more to fear than a few sabre cats."

Jessiah led them to a large tent in the center of camp. It had flags and adornments, but also guards stationed with weapons and music at the entrance. It was a semi-permanent structure with doors and beams. The roof was covered with a colorful canvas tent. They stepped aside for Jessiah and pulled open the doors. Quinn took the lead. Even without her shield or her sword, the captain was every bit as formal and intimidating. Her short hair and hazel eyes remained steadfast as she entered the tent. Brittany and Santana followed not far behind.

There were long tables and two staging areas set up for entertaining and eating. It seemed the Star Company tried to enjoy all the comforts of the Bard's Guild. However, the great tent was empty except for a few bowls and plates of uneaten food. Brittany sighed at the sight of good food and ale. Where they had come from in the south, such food was hard to come by and even deadly. The war had taken its toll on Windhelm, Whiterun, and even her own city, Riften.

The one lone occupant of the great tent was a short woman with brown hair and a lyre strapped to her back. She sat at one of the tables and furiously scribbled on a parchment. At the sound of the flap opening and footsteps, the woman paused her writing and seemed to collect herself. For a great leader of a bandit bard camp, she seemed rather small and unimposing. Brittany glanced around to make sure this small brunette was indeed the person they had come to see.

Brittany felt Santana tense the way she did whenever there was real danger. She looked and noticed Quinn's clenched jaw and her knuckles were white. It didn't seem possible, but Quinn straightened her posture even more than usual as if Galmar or even Ulfric himself were present.

Brittany casually reached back, but she forgot they had been disarmed before entering the camp. She readied herself for whatever Santana and Quinn feared. This was not the meeting they had been expecting.

Jessiah must have sensed the atmosphere of the room too because he started introductions. "My Lady Rachel, may I introduce the self-proclaimed High King Ulfric's daughter, Santan-" The woman known as Rachel quickened her steps toward their group to the point where even Jessiah seemed alarmed and sped up his introductions. "-Santana, the warrior Brytta…"

Brittany glanced to Santana and then to Quinn and then back to Santana. They both seemed poised for a fight, but Brittany couldn't see the danger except the woman named Rachel advancing on them. Whatever the rules of diplomacy were, Brittany was sure that Rachel wasn't following them or stopping at an appropriate distance. How could this small woman make both Quinn and Santana so nervous?

"And Captain Quinn Fabray-"

Rachel stopped right in front of Quinn. For all the tension, Quinn hadn't moved a muscle, but her eyes met Rachel's fiery stare with one of her own. Rachel raised her hand as if to slap Quinn, but Quinn easily caught her by the wrist and pulled her tight against her body. Rachel's fingers relaxed the closer Quinn drew her in until Rachel caressed Quinn's cheek. Brittany shouldn't have been surprised when they kissed a moment later, but she still couldn't stop her jaw from dropping at the fiery passion between them.

When they finally broke apart, Brittany's mouth hadn't recovered. She stood agape and incredibly confused. She turned to Santana ready to share her surprise, but even more surprising was when Santana didn't seem as shocked as Brittany.

"Did you see that?!"

Santana jolted forward and covered Brittany's mouth. " _I'll explain everything later."_

"Bu-"

Santana reapplied pressure to Brittany's mouth to stop her from asking any more questions. " _We should leave now…and quietly…"_

She started to pull Brittany back toward the entrance slowly to not attract attention from either Quinn or Rachel. But it was too late. Rachel pulled back from Quinn and peered over the captain's shoulder. "Santana, you still owe me 56 gold coils and a new lute. Don't think I forgot what happened to the last one."

"You owe me more than that." Santana's voice edged with a warning.

Santana and Rachel interacting must have awoken something in Quinn because the captain took several steps back and held her hand out to make a physical barrier between herself and Rachel. "Rachel? Where have you been? When did you get back to Skyrim? Star Company? What happened to you? How is this even possible?"

Rachel released a soft sigh and glanced down at Quinn's hand with regret. She knew this would happen, but it still didn't make it any easier. "A tale too long to tell in a single sitting, my dear captain, but I can shed some light on your questions. Star Company formed around me. I have quite a following in spite of the guild's desire that I remain complicit and follow their rules. As for when I returned to Skyrim…the truth is that I never actually left…but please…sit down. This is my camp and Jessiah has already seen that you will be taken care of. There are two tents next to each other for you to use and you're welcome to anything here."

When no one moved, Rachel huffed and sat down at the table and once again indicated they should do the same. She poured a few cups of water and slid them over.

"Enough about me." Rachel uncharacteristically brushed off the attention. "I want to know what you've been doing." Despite the openness of the statement, Rachel directed her desire toward Quinn.

However, Santana aggressively sat down across from Rachel. Her answer and patience were short. "Nothing."

Rachel not-so-subtly glanced in Brittany's direction. "I wouldn't say nothing, Santana."

Santana must not have heard Rachel, but Brittany did. She cautiously glanced at Rachel. What did she know about them? Brittany didn't even know who this Rachel was except perhaps Quinn's ex-lover from the conversation.

"And you?" Rachel looked up to Quinn who finally reluctantly sat at the table with them.

"You know what I've been doing."

Rachel's soft smile was laced with sadness at Quinn's answer. "Of the things I know, I would rather hear it from you. I got your letters in Solitude, but I couldn't stay there forever. There were other assignments and places to perform."

"When I returned…they said you were long gone from Skyrim, but you're saying you never left?" Quinn's voice pitched.

Again, Rachel seemed as if she was resigned to all of Quinn's reactions. She met Quinn's question with eyes that had practiced this conversation many times. "Not entirely. I never leave Skyrim for more than a few months."

"But you never responded to my last letter."

Rachel dropped her head. "There was always going to be a last letter, Quinn, from either you or me. It was only a matter of time. You had your duty and I had mine. We had other responsibilities."

Quinn accepted her answer with a blank stare. Brittany frowned and shuffled as she watched the captain compartmentalize and then stuff her emotions down completely. She had never seen Quinn seem so inhuman before. It was almost as if she were made of stone.

When Rachel was met with Quinn's icy silence, she continued. The look in her eyes said she was searching for a reaction from Quinn and she was willing to say anything to get it. "You know, I met her …"

Quinn said nothing; her expression steeled.

Rachel elaborated. "She has beautiful eyes."

Quinn swallowed hard and her eyes flashed. Brittany sucked in a breath. She had never seen Quinn emotionally lose control. The closest had been when Quinn allowed Santana to help Brittany escape Galmar, but the look in the housecarl's eyes right now was frantic, but not with rage. They were desperate to stop Rachel from continuing to talk. Whatever or whoever they were talking about, Quinn wanted the conversation to stop immediately. Brittany could only guess if Rachel was referring to another lover or someone that came between her and Quinn.

Quinn didn't respond. She clenched her hands into hard fists and stood from her seat before turning to walk out of the hall.

Rachel stood as Quinn did. She wasn't a woman to be denied, especially by Quinn. However, her voice was much softer as she spoke to Quinn's retreating backside. "She has your eyes."

Quinn stopped midstride.

Her body was so tense; she could have been stone. Her eyes were hooded, but there was no mistaking the pain in them. For a moment, the world held its collective breath before Quinn ripped open the door and slammed it on her way out.

Santana cringed, but turned to Rachel with the anger Quinn had barely contained. "How did you find her? We took care to hide her so no one would know!"

"I have my ways."

"You always have your ways and yet you somehow never found the way back to Quinn?" Santana growled and stood. "You had no right, Rachel. None."

"It isn't that simple, Santana."

"It never is with you." The distain in Santana's voice matched the fury in her eyes. Even Rachel ducked her head. Santana rolled her eyes and growled but wasted no more time on Rachel. She called after Quinn and followed where she had gone. "Quinn! Wait!"

The second slamming of the door echoed in the room.

Brittany fidgeted uneasily, unsure if she should have left with Quinn and Santana. At the time, it would have been silly to think she would be indignant at this stranger for something she had no understanding. However, in hindsight, she felt more at ease in Quinn and Santana's presence than Rachel's, but it was too late now. Rachel slowly lowered herself back to the table. It was just the two of them. Brittany glanced to the door then back to the table then to the door and shifted to leave after Santana and Quinn.

Rachel lifted her head and reached across the table to still Brittany's retreat.

"Stay, Dovahkiin."

"I really should go see if – wait – " Brittany's eyes returned to Rachel and her heart beat a little faster; a little quicker. "What did you call me?"

The corner of Rachel's mouth tilted with pleasure that she caught Brittany off guard; however, her eyes roved over to the door where Quinn had exited before she answered the question.

"Is Dovahkiin not your preferred title?"

Brittany's chest tightened. How did Rachel know? They had been so careful.

"Should I call you instead the Pride of Riften? It is Stormcloak Deserter or The Savior of the Northern Stormcloak Outpost? Or most recently the Mother of Werebears? The Nightingale's Daughter? Heir of the Great Ra'Krin? Dragon Slayer? Dragonborn?"

Now it was more than uncanny and the hair on the back of Brittany's neck rose with every title. No one should have known her connection with the Pale Bear. Her involvement and its secrecy guaranteed safety to Alda and his cubs. So they wouldn't be harassed by either the Imperials or the Stormcloaks because of their involvement with the Dovahkiin. Furthermore, Brittany and Santana's presence at the northern outpost had been minimized to protect Quinn and her company. No one knew they had helped the Stormcloaks push back the Imperials on the Northern front. The other titles were so personal and connected her to such a legacy that Brittany didn't know how anyone could have possibly known about them.

How did Rachel? Brittany swallowed hard.

Rachel's eyes twinkled at Brittany's reactions. She had Brittany right where she wanted her.

"Or perhaps…those titles are too epic and grandiose for a thief and farmer of such humble beginnings and you prefer a simpler one? Perhaps Dovekin?"

Brittany's wonder and confusion instantly hardened. Her fists clenched and her eyes narrowed. _No one_ except Santana knew of that name and Santana would never share that information with anyone. Dovekin was _theirs_ and Brittany knew, despite the lack of words spoken aloud between them, that the word dovekin wasn't the only thing between them that Santana considered _theirs;_ that Santana considered _hers._

And that which Santana claimed, Brittany had discovered, she guarded fiercely.

Despite being disarmed, Brittany was never without a weapon. She felt the Thu'um in her chest and could hear the words of the ancient dragon language. They pulsed just beneath her surface waiting to be unleashed. Brittany never felt comfortable using the Shouts against another person, but she would protect herself and Santana by any means.

"Save your breath, Dovahkiin, lest someone snatch it from you." Rachel seemed to read her thoughts. "I am no threat. Not to you at least…"

Brittany swallowed down the Shout in her throat and slowly unclenched her fists, but her senses remained heightened and despite Rachel's words, Brittany remained wary of the bard. "How do you know so much about me?"

"Do you think you are the only mythical one walking Skyrim? The only living legend?" Rachel's smile revealed that she enjoyed keeping just enough information from Brittany.

"I-" Brittany stammered. "I- hadn't thought about it."

"Of course you haven't." Rachel's eyes twinkled. "There are things older and far more dangerous than a lost Dovahkiin and a few dragons."

"But the prophecies say those dragons will consume the world. That seems pretty dangerous to me."

Rachel stifled a laugh. "It wouldn't be the first end of the world and your existence doesn't guarantee it will be the last."

"Saying I'm not the toughest warrior on the field doesn't explain how you know all these things about me. You don't seem to be as ancient as you claim."

This time Rachel's smile was genuine. "I guess I should thank you for not thinking I appear old or ancient; as I am neither. I am quite human."

"Then why all the cryptic answers?"

Rachel glanced back to the door, but nothing had changed since Quinn and Santana left. Brittany was sure Rachel didn't want her to see the sadness which lingered in her gaze. Despite toying with Brittany, it was clear that Rachel's attention remained with Quinn and their last words spoken.

Still she continued to address Brittany. "Because, Dovahkiin, any answer of true value requires sacrifice. And when you've sacrificed as much as I have…holding onto those answers is the only thing left."

"If answers cost as much as you say, you may keep them. I would rather remain ignorant than lose –" Brittany thought of what Santana meant to her and almost said Quinn's name, but the pain in Rachel's guarded expression was enough to hold her tongue. "...whatever you have given up."

Rachel's eyes flashed and she noticed the restraint in Brittany's response. She scoffed and released a soft sigh. Santana would have risen to the bait, but Brittany showed a surprising amount of restraint and…compassion. Unsurprisingly, Brittany reminded her of another blonde warrior.

"You're a little different than I imagined." Rachel said as if in wonder that someone could be different than how _she imagined them_. "I can see why she cares so deeply for you. I wonder does the song in your heart match the words from your mouth? Maybe there's more to you than meets the eye."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You'll make an interesting song to sing one day, Dovahkiin. I'm just not sure I want to play it just yet. Perhaps you are right and it's sometimes better to not know the answer."

Brittany recognized that Rachel kept her cards close to her vest and wouldn't reveal more than she already had. However, there was one thing that still bothered her. "Who did you see to make Quinn so upset?"

"So quick to dismiss the power of answers and a moment later you are seeking them…" Rachel's eyes twinkled. "You really are quite interesting, Dovahkiin, but that is the captain's tale to tell."

"Then why did you bring it up?" Brittany immediately questioned with narrowed eyes. "You knew it would hurt her."

"Hurt goes both ways."

"That seems like an awful way to tell someone you still care about them…" Brittany stood up and felt truly sorry for Rachel. "Maybe being truthful and sharing those answers would be better received than what you did."

Rachel met Brittany eyes with disbelief. "I can't believe I am considering advice from a woman who's foolish enough to get themselves tangled up with a woman like Santana."

"Better to be tangled together than to be in knots alone." Brittany stood from the table. "I really should go."

"Of course." Rachel nodded. "Could you please pass my apologies to Santana and Quinn? I was…unfair and I wish to continue our conversation."

"I'll try." Brittany left Rachel alone in the great tent.

Quinn and Santana weren't far. Santana had her hands flying through the air and she was making threatening gestures as she pointed emphatically at the great tent. Quinn, however, was silent. Her jaw was clenched and she leaned back into a wooden post. She was listening to Santana, but like Rachel, her eyes were on the door back to the hall.

"I owe her a lute like I owe her my fist!" Santana growled and punched her fist. "We don't need her, Quinn. You've got me and Brittany. We can find Katrss and the others without these awful bards."

Brittany approached quietly, but not unnoticed. Quinn watched her advance.

Santana continued. "I don't know how she knew about Beth. I promise you, Quinn, I never told anyone."

"I know you wouldn't, Santana." Quinn's voice was low and full of thoughts. "What does she want?"

"A lot of things that she believes are unattainable." Brittany answered and then shrugged. "But she also wanted to apologize and invite you back to join her."

"By Talos's hate of music if she thinks we're going back in there!"

Quinn and Brittany exchanged a look before Brittany placed a placating hand on her lover's forearm.

"We'll hear her out."

"Quinn, you can't be serious!"

"You can wait out here if you want, Santana, but I can't only be thinking about myself. This is bigger than my history with Rachel. My soldiers are counting on me."

Santana grumbled, but fell in line behind Quinn as she walked back into the great tent. Rachel was still sitting where she had been. She seemed genuinely surprised to see the three of them return. Quinn sat down first while Santana remained standing over Quinn's shoulder for a few seconds longer. However, Rachel seemed unaffected by Santana's glare; she had never found Santana intimidating.

"Quinn, that was cruel of me. I can explain –"

"It doesn't matter." Quinn's answer was curt and rushed. As if she was trying to comfort herself more than to confront Rachel. She asked. "Do you know why I chose the name Beth? In the old tongue, it translates to oath. When she was born, her life was an oath that would break all of mine. We couldn't exist, not together." Her sigh was almost inaudible. "So I have only one question, when you last saw her, was she happy?"

"Yes, Quinn, the happiest child I have ever seen."

Quinn nodded and bit her bottom lip as if she needed a moment to collect herself before she crossed her arms over her chest. Again, Quinn's vulnerability transformed into formality as she hid whatever feelings Rachel had stirred within her.

"I'd prefer if we kept the rest of our conversation to the present. We came to ask the bards for their aid. I recently lost my company to –"

"Daedra." Rachel completed Quinn's sentence.

"How did you know?"

Rachel gave Quinn a half-hearted glance as if Quinn already knew and disliked her answer. So she continued as if Quinn never asked the question. "I know who you are looking for because we are seeking the same man. He has managed to elude my grasp for some time. He possesses something that does not belong to him and if he continues, he may send us all into the next Rift Crisis and this one we will not win."

Brittany frowned at the information. "A rift crisis? Dragons are bad enough."

"Yes…dragons are certainly bad enough, Dovahkiin." Rachel acknowledged Brittany's status much to the annoyance of Santana.

"What could he possibly have that makes him so dangerous?" Quinn continued.

Rachel pursed her lips and contemplated her next words. Perhaps Brittany had been right about being truthful. Rachel took a deep breath; she didn't have much more to lose than what she had already willingly gave up. "He has what is called an Instrument of Power." She already sensed Santana's skepticism. "It is one of five musical instruments that have great powers. They were so blessed by the Divines that in order to balance their powers, they were cursed and scattered throughout Tamriel so their powers couldn't be abused. In recent years, they have begun surfacing. He has a lute that makes a direct connection to the planes of Oblivion. He can manipulate the threads of reality when he plays and make our world and Oblivion intertwine. However, he needs to please the creatures from Oblivion with sacrifices. Additionally, when one plays an Instrument of Power, there must always be an audience. That's why he captured your unit, Quinn, instead of killing them. If he hasn't killed them, they are certainly imprisoned."

Santana wasn't pleased with the explanation. "And how are you mixed up in all of this?"

"Let's say I have a personal interest in reclaiming his Instrument of Power. It is not his fate to possess the Lute of Unbecoming."

Quinn's voice cut through the conversation. It was low and lacked the necessary pitch to make it a question. "What Instrument of Power do you have, Rachel?"

Rachel stopped talking and shut her mouth as if Quinn had caught her in a lie before she could voice it out loud. She swallowed hard and met Quinn's eyes. "I should know better than to underestimate you. Not much has changed has it?" The question was meant to buy her time, but Quinn didn't bite. "You always have a way of seeing right through me which I find quite ironic considering I possess the Lyre of Knowing."

Santana didn't like where this was going. "And that means what?"

Quinn, however, shook her head and sighed. "That's how you always know things isn't, Rachel?" When Rachel gave no response, Quinn continued. "What sacrifices do you have to make to possess your own Instrument? Blood like the Lute?"

"No." Rachel was quick to stop Quinn from assuming that she was in any way like the man they were pursuing. "Nothing like that. My sacrifices are more…" She searched for the word. "…personal. I can choose to play the heartsong of any person. The Lyre inspires me and tugs on a person's past, present, and future. It helps me sing their future, but once I play their song, I can't play it again unless I choose to undo their future and unweave their lives. It could be for the better or it could be for the worst, but once done, it cannot be undone. And because of the nature of the Lyre, once I play a heartsong, I have to move on. I am overcome by wanderlust. I have to find a new heartsong to sing."

"That doesn't sound so bad."

Rachel scoffed at Santana's shortsightedness and turned directly to Quinn. Her words were breathy. "After I found the Lyre, yours was the first song I sang, Quinn. It was beautiful and long and epic full of sorrows and triumphs, but it revealed that it would be a long time before I could see you. Yet, I knew we would see each other again. I knew it would be this moment; this day. I even knew what you'd be wearing, the length of your hair, and the wound the Dovahkiin just healed for you. And I knew you'd be safe until this point in our lives and I thought that would be enough. I just didn't know how different we would be. I didn't know that from the beginning of the bar to the end of the line, our lives would be measured in years instead of beats. I didn't know each note and rest would be a moment we could never share. I didn't know the spaces between the verses and refrain would be unknowns we could never fill in and that by the time our hook returned, our riff would be in a different key."

Quinn swallowed and avoided meeting Rachel's eyes even if every word felt like a blow. "Knowing what you know now. Would you do it different?"

Rachel hung her head and left out a remorseful – " _No, I could never risk singing your heartsong again._ " Rachel finished. " _I'm not sorry_."

Quinn shook her head as if she heard Rachel's answer, understood Rachel's answer, believed Rachel's answer, but couldn't accept it.

Brittany saw how Rachel's words affected Quinn so she tried to steer the conversation in a different direction. She couldn't imagine how Quinn or Rachel felt at this moment. She knew how hard it was for her and Santana without the addition of magical instruments. "And the Lute of Unbecoming? Can't you just play this man's heartsong or whatever it is and make him disappear or use it to figure out how we defeat him in the future?"

"That's a nice thought, Dovahkiin; however, because he possesses an Instrument of Power, we cannot use our powers directly against each other. Our Instruments protect us from each other."

Santana huffed. "Sounds like you can't help us any way."

"I never said that. I said we couldn't directly use our powers against each other. However, I recently played the heartsong of one of my followers and in his final verse, he comes face to face with the Lute of Unbecoming here in this forest. I also revealed that he wouldn't survive the encounter. So I packed up my company and we made preparations to journey to this forest. I am certain you noticed I also issued for fortification as I am sure he knows we are coming for him."

Quinn finally rejoined their conversation. "You're saying he wants to find you as much as you wish to find him."

"Yes. Possessing one Instrument gives you incredible power, but possessing two? You walk like the Divine among mortals. The most Instruments ever possessed by one person was four and it is told she lost her mind after six months."

"Then you are directly in danger staying in this forest."

"I am directly in danger whether I am here or another forest." Rachel immediately stopped Quinn from completing what would have been an offer to be her knight-in-shining armor and whisk her away to safety. "The Players seek each other whether I am hunter or the hunted. At least here I have my company and…you…"

Santana still felt strange about the entire situation. "So what is your plan? To hang out here until he rains daedra over our heads?"

"That's exactly the plan." Rachel smirked. "He will come to us and when he does, we will be ready for him. The heartsong revealed that much, so until he attacks I welcome you to join us for dinner and song tonight."

"I'd rather have the daedra take me than listen to you verse again." Santana didn't even bother whispering.

"Don't worry, Santana. It's been a long time since I've sang a verse like you remember. But I think you'll enjoy tonight's festivities. I have a feeling it fits your particular tastes."

"We'll see." Santana stood up and casually dropped her hand down into Brittany's. "Come on, Britt."

Rachel didn't protest their departure; she turned to Quinn.

"Quinn-"

"I'm going to check the fortifications and survey the practice yard."

Rachel dropped her gaze and nodded. "Of course you are. I'll see you later tonight?"

"You're the one with the lyre, you tell me." Quinn stood and exited the great tent without a glance back.

* * *

 **End Part I**


End file.
